Digital Freedom: The Final Digital Fight
by Lovable Riolu
Summary: Harry knew his fifth year was going to be rough. He had foreseen that. Most of his house, and that of the schools, were against him. He was alone, without his boyfriend, his soulmate, Henri Wong. He just wanted the year to hurry up and be over. When strange things, even for wizards, start happening in Japan, it's up to the Digi-destined to save the world, once again. 4fic R&R Plz
1. Chapter 1

When his eyes opened, they burned. Like he hadn't blinked in a long time. His head hurt, like when he overslept. Not only that, he felt highly energetic. His eyebrows furrowed when he realized he was in what seemed to be the hospital wing and not his bed. He heard a noise and looked at the door.

"I'm not leaving, dad!" Henri Wong, his boyfriend and soulmate yelled into the phone. "It's been a month! A month, and he-"

"Henri, listen to me. I know you want to stay. He did too. However, we can't. You have school soon, and he may-" -the 'he may never wake up' was cut off.

"Don't you dare say it!" Henri screamed.

Harry glanced around, noticing he was indeed in Hogwarts infirmary. His partners, BlackLiollmon and Liollmon, were asleep at the foot of his bed. Other than them, no one was in the room with him. With a deep breath, he covered BlackLiollmon's mouth and shook him awake. Blue eyes flew open, and Harry held a finger to his mouth. The digimon pounced on him, whispering his name. With a chuckle, the same was done with Liollmon.

"Help me to the door?" They nodded. Two falls, and three knee buckles later, they were there. Harry opened the door, where Henri stood with his back to him. Mr. Wong went slackjaw.

"What now? Actually surprised that I'm arguing this much?" Snarled the teen. Harry smiled softly, took one step and stumbled into Henri's back. The silver eyed boy spun around. "Hari-kun?"

"Hi Henri...sorry."

"You scared the crap out of me."

"You need to go home." Was all Harry said.

"Hari-kun-" Harry shook his head, kissing the boy.

"Please, Henri. Leave."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I'll be in Japan before you know it." The older teen nodded, hugging the smaller one. "I'll be there for Suzie's birthday."

"Okay...be careful, okay?"

"I will..." They kissed one more time before Janyu was leading him away.

* * *

Harry snorted as he was given a clean bill of health and Dumbledore tried to say he wasn't safe going to Japan. Severus had countered saying his magic was the strongest there because he could use it everyday, unlike here where he couldn't. With a sigh, he grabbed a nearby payphone to call Severus as Henri waited impatiently. Draco and

"Coming Henry. I had to call Sev."

"Your 'uncle' is strange."

"He is the head of Slytherin."

"I know, but still." Harry chuckled.

"I know, I get it. Do you think Suzie will like it?" Harry held open a bag, showing a stuffed unicorn. Only it looked like a real one and not the fictional. It had silver hair, silver hooves, and silver eyes.

"She should. Her and Lopmon are happy you are here. Even if its for the summer." Harry's face fall.

"Are you happy I'm here?"

"That's a stupid question. I'm happy, Hari-kun." Henri pulled Harry into a hug. "I wish your 'uncle' would move you to Japan. I want to see you everyday of every week."

"Me too, but with Voldemort back, it's not safe. I was pushing it coming here, to see you." Harry blushed as he kissed Henri. "I love you." The smaller teen whispered.

"I love you too, Hari." They started walking again. The Wong family, Janyu, Mayumi (their mother), Rinchei (Older brother), Jaarin (Older sister), and Suzie greeted them with hugs.

"We're so glad you are well, Hari-chan!" Mayumi whispered, clutching him close.

"Me too, Mayumi-san." She smiled.

"Call me mama, like the others, okay? You're family now." Harry grinned.

"Thank you, mama. Does that mean I can call you papa, Janyu-san?" The man chuckled, hugging Harry as well.

"Whatever you are comfortable with." The rest of summer was spent at the Wong residence, and one trip to a Hot Spring.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Page Break-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Harry giggled as he sat with BlackLiollmon, Liollmon, Pansy, Gregory, Vincent, Gaomon, Gabumon Draco and Blaise on the Hogwart's Express. They were back for their fifth year. The teen couldn't be happier. Best of all, he was going to see Henri during Christmas!

"I can't believe they are allowing the Potter brat back!" The whole compartment fell silent. The voice belonged to an older student.

"I know, right? Every year he brings danger, and now he's saying that You-Know-Who is back." A girl said, her sneer apparent. Harry stiffened up next to Pansy. Her hand instantly grabbed his. "Not only that, but those monsters that he has!" The Boy-Who-Lived shot up, ready to defend his partners. Draco grabbed his friend's wrist tightly.

"They-"

"I know, but if you attack them, then you are just giving them more ammunition, Harry. Just four months and you will see Henri again."

"He's going dark, I bet! He's even hanging out with the Slytherins. Zabini and Malfoy have those beasts too." The girl grumbled. "What makes them so special?"

"I don't know, Spinnet, maybe it's the fact they show that they care more than his own house does now?" A familiar echo of voices said together. The compartment door opened. "Hello Harry! How was your summer?" Harry grinned smally at the Weasley twins.

"The best. Henri and I had a blast."

"That's good. Just so you know, you have a lot of people behind you still. Katie, us, Neville, most of the Ravenclaws..."

"Thanks guys." Harry choked, hugging them.

"I was half expecting Henry. Where is he?"

"Back home. He need to go to his own school. I'll see him again soon."

The ride passed quickly, and the sorting and meal that followed as well. It was during Dumbledore's speech that the new teacher interrupted.

"Hem-Hem... Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this...historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be...prohibited!" Harry growled quietly along with his partners. "And pest taken care of." Harry stiffened as her eyes locked onto his partners, and the ones in Slytherin.

Once dismissed, Harry followed his Slytherin friends to their common room. They sat together on a couch, tense.

"What do we do?"

"If anything happen, the digimon need to run into the forest. I'll have Severus get a port-key and send them to Henri." Harry said softly. The other Slytherins around them nodding.

"We'll even help distract her." Pansy said. Harry smiled his thanks as his godfather called him to go to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2: Important AN at top

**This story is the shortest of the saga...sorry guys. However I have a new crossover in mind a NUMB3RSxHP. Also, I have started to get bored with the series. Thank you all, who have reviewed and followed this line, for backing me up the whole time.**

Harry was tense as he held back his retorts as Defense Against the Dark Arts continued. His partners were in the Slytherin common room, along with Draco and Blaise's, being watched by the older students. They were currently learning theory on some hex, that Harry knew wouldn't teach them how to use it. On the inside, he was steaming.

"Harry, calm down." Draco hissed as they made their way to Care for Magical Creatures.

"Like Hell I will!" The blond snorted, wishing his boyfriend was there to help him.

"Listen to me, we'll have Uncle Sev help us out. We aren't helpless."

"Yes we are, Draco! You don't _know_ what it was like, facing _him_ when I had no power whatsoever. I didn't have my Digimon, and I wasn't very advanced in my magical reservoir."

* * *

The months passed, with more and more decrees being placed in the school's rule book. Harry practically jumped on Henri when they arrived in Shinjuku. He was relaxing by the second. His boyfriend was mad by the time Harry finished telling him about the toad of a teacher they had.

"I'm going back with you."

"Uh, no you are not." Harry knew then that he would be fighting with Henri about this the whole time he was in Japan. However, the wizard also knew that the other boy just wanted him safe. To protect the one that he loves. "Can we not fight?" Henri nodded, grabbing Harry's hand, causing the boy to flinch. Everyone caught that move.

"What's wrong?" Pulling the hand up, Henri growled.

'_I must not tell lies'_ was engraved in his skin, angry red with yellowing in the middle.

"Harry, how...?" Draco whispered as Severus pulled out of his stupor. He was instantly pulling out potions and casting healing charms.

"Umbridge is using a blood quill. If I'm her target, then the others are safe. What if a first year was forced to use the quill? I couldn't let someone else go through that." Harry whispered, looking at his feet. "Just to save _one_ childhood, I would do anything."

"Oh Hari..." Henri wrapped his arms around the smaller boy from behind and kissed black hair. "I wish..."

"I know."

"With all that magic, there has to be a way to capture him."

"Who knows? Voldemort escaped death once already." Harry closed his eyes as he soaked up the warmth. The dull thrum of magic that connected him to Henri had him wide awake. "Henri, I...I don't know what to do. If Voldemort finds out-" Harry whimpered into the boys chest, arms around his midsection.

"I will protect you, Hari-kun."

"I don't want to lose you, Henri, but I can't lose him either." The fifteen year old told his soul-mate.

"You won't. We'll beat him just like we beat the Ancients and the D-Reaper."

Harry moaned as Henri attacked his neck. The room was cold, but the windows were fogging up. The heat was out, but the two didn't care. Christmas was the next day.

"I love you, Henri."

"I love you too, Hari." They kissed, Henri taking over the kiss. Harry whimpered. "I just want to take you and hide you away. Keep you to myself." Harry sighed contently as they settled on his bed.

"I just want this war to end already!" Sniffled the sixteen year old as he fought back the depressing emotions.

"Things will get better. We've already survived two wars. We'll do it again."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_PAGE BREAK_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Henri, I...I don't know what to do. If Voldemort finds out-" Harry whimpered into the boys chest, arms around his midsection.

"I will protect you, Hari-kun."

"I don't want to lose you, Henri, but I can't lose him either." The fifteen year old told his soul-mate.

"You won't. We'll beat him just like we beat the Ancients and the D-Reaper."

The Christmas Holidays passed quickly for the Digidestined. Henri was reluctant to let Harry leave, but with a kiss and a promise of returning, he let the love of his life slip away once again.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_PAGE BREAK_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

* * *

Harry sighed as he raked a hand through his hair as he stumbled down the stairs. He was followed closely by Adrian Pucey, who had taken it upon himself to be his personal bodyguard when returning from detentions. The boy didn't care that he was supposed to be on Headboy duties. Harry was important. None of the Slytherins wanted to follow their parents in following a mad half-blood.

"Potter, maybe you should go to the hospital wing-"

"I'm fine. I just need to sleep."

"But-"

"Better me than a child."

"You are a child." Harry ignored him, waving him off at the door to his rooms. "Potter-"

"Leave, Adrian." The green eyed boy sighed. "I may seem like a child to you, and society, but I'm not. I've seen a lot of horrors in my lifetime already." With that, he shut the portrait in Adrian's face.

"Harry?" The teen jumped, spinning to face Severus.

"Sev, I need you to look at my hand." The man sighed. "I...Sev, I need a..." The man groaned.

"You two didn't."

"I've been throwing up when I wake up, and if I try to eat some of my favorite foods." The man sighed, flicking his wand, making a blue light encase Harry. "So I really am..."

"You know before. You knew exactly when you would get pregnant." Harry shrugged. "Harry-"

"So what? It was going to happen either way!" The man sighed.

"Just go to your room. I'll contact your healer and set an appointment." Harry nodded, looking down. "I'm disappointed, but I understand, Harry."

"I'm sorry." And Harry went to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stumbled away from the veil. His eye wide in horror at what had just happened. It was only his digimon that kept him from leaping after Sirius and Remus. His knees gave out as a choked sob escaped him.

"Harry, you have to pull it together! The others need your help!" Bellatrix laughed loudly as she danced away from a spell.

/Biomerge Digivolution/

"Biomerge Activate!"

"BlackLiollmon-

"Liollmon-

"Biomerge to...Rhihimon!" They went crashing after the insane woman. Right into Voldemort's waiting trap. "Voldemort!"

"Such impudence." The man sneered back. Rhihimon growled darkly, his spear pointed at the snake-faced wizard.

"You won't be walking away this time, Voldemort! You'll pay for ruining my life."

"Oh really. And just who are you?"

"Oh, you know me as Harry Potter." The man started to turn red. "Darkness Bluster!" The man got a serious face about him when he was forced to dodge the black shadow circle of runes. When the Cruciatus Curse just rolled off the digimon/human hybrid, the man start to get mad. Dark curses were sent. He even tried to use the connection that the two shared, but Harry wasn't human much anymore.

"I will destroy you, Potter!"

"Darkness Bluster!" The attack hit the man in the shoulder. The wizard stumbled, almost crumpling in pain. "Rot Kreuz!" Holding out his spear a crimson red cross appeared before the digimon. As soon as Voldemort toppled over, Harry and his partners de-digivolved. The teen searched for the connection that he shared with the Dark Lord, but found nothing.

"He's gone." Harry whispered as Severus started looking over him. Aurors had arrived, proving it was the Voldemort's body. They tried to grab Severus, but he had no mark, and Harry vouched for him. "It's over. I can leave now."

"Now my boy-" Dumbledore started.

"Don't call me that!" The room fell silent. "I am not your anything! I am leave, and there is nothing you can do about it! You were the ones who recognized me as an adult in that tournament last year. Now leave me alone." Harry glared as he took out his wand.

He gave his godfather a smile as he placed one hand on either end of the wand. Everyone watched, frozen. With a deep breath, Harry snapped the holly and phoenix feather wand. It turned to ash as the feather acted on it's own and wrapped around the teen's wrist like it were a bracelet. With a purposeful stalk, he went to a fireplace.

"Shinjuku Ministry of Magic office." And him and his partners were gone in a swirl of magic.

When he stumbled out of the fireplace, a passing witch helped steady him. "Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am...can you help me get to a seat? Also, I need to speak to Takashita-sama, please. Tell him it's Potter-san."

"Oh." She gasped softly before rushing to do as asked. The man that came up to him was Takashita Naozane the man who ran Shinjuku's branch of the Ministry.

"Potter-san, why are you here? Your school year-"

"I can't stay. Voldemort is dead. Please, I need my permit renewed so I can get to my soulmate."

"Alright, it will take just minutes."

* * *

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he waited for Henri's school day to end. He was outside the school's gates, and got a few stairs for being there. More so with his partners. Finally the bell rang to single the day was over.

"Harry, when he comes, can we get some food?" Yawned Liollmon. Harry agreed, smiling softly.

"Hari-kun?" The boy spun around, grinning wildly. The two embraced as their friends smiled.

"Hi, Henri...sorry to just show up. I'm starting school next week, here in Japan." Silver eyes widened in surprise.

"But the war-"

"Over. We won. Our baby is safe, Henri." Harry whispered in the boy's ear. "I'm free. Oh gods Henri, no more fighting. We can relax. You, our digimon, our child, and me."

"Hari-kun..." The teen trailed off before kissing his soulmate harshly. That caused both catcalls from their friends, and sneers/giggling from passerby.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Page Break_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN WONG HENRI! I SWEAR THAT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" Severus started laughing from where he was perched nervously in the waiting room of the Medi-wizard office. The other's all shared relieved looks.

Inside the room, Henri winced as his boyfriend crushed his hand. He, and the healer, didn't doubt he would need it healed. The boy he loved, though, was in serious pain. Harry let out another swarm of cuss words as another pushing session started.

"The baby is crowning!" A few pushes later, a healthy screaming boy was out. He was handed to Harry, but didn't last long. A scream forced it's way out as the teen started pushing again. "Looks like twins, boys."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! TWINS? NEXT TIME YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE ONE THAT IS FUCKING PREGNANT!" Henri was pale as the threats got more violent. "I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU WITH A RUSTY SPOON!" Every male on the ward winced in sympathy.

"One more push, and she's out, Mr. Potter." The healer promised.

"AH!" Harry finally closed his eyes in exhaustion.

"Their names?"

"Sirius John Wong-Potter, and Lily Jamie Wong-Potter." The two teens said together. Harry knew, that life was going to be good from now on. "I love you Henri."

"I love you too, Hari." The older boy kissed his soulmate's forehead. "Get some rest."

**!THE END!**


End file.
